The Shadow chronicles: Hellsing's new pet!
by Shadowtheg
Summary: Hellsing gets a new toy to play with, ooooh, delicious! This is set after the events of Hellsing ultimate so yeah. I hope you enjoy the story! This story does have an OC in it, and the characters may be a little OOC but if you can handle that... Then yeah! Please read and review! ON A BREAK FROM THIS!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi guys, this is the prologue to my first story! Please read and review, I beg of you. And don't go easy on me, either! Constructive, I repeat, _constructive _criticism is appreciated! ENJOY! :D**

**ALSO, yes i know this chapter is crap, the next is better i promise!**

**AND REVIEWS ARE VALUABLE! **

* * *

Shadow was a normal young boy, living with his parents... Then tragedy struck. One day whilst reading about magic in his room, Shadow heard his mother scream from downstairs. His suspicion and worry aroused, he quickly ran out the door to his room before hearing his father scream as well. Quickly the young boy, only eight, sprung downstairs to see what the commotion was about, what he saw would forever horrify him. His father lay dead with at least half of his torso gone, and his mother sit limp against the wall, blood dripping from small holes in her neck. Doing what any normal boy would; Shadow freaked out. He instantly went for the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife made of silver and charged at the only other living thing in the room. A man of average build was standing over his father's corpse, and Shadow stabbed him, repeatedly, in the heart. The man turned to dust in an instant. However, directly after Shadow heard a scream and before he knew it, he had a hand through his stomach. He stumbled forward and clutched the wound, falling to his knees and gasping for air. He turned his head to his attacker and stared wide-eyed as the man's head exploded and he turned to dust also, to join his friend in eternal damnation. As his vision started to blur, he saw two figures in the room, one being a man in a red coat and the other a woman in a red uniform, the man seemed indifferent to seeing the child, but the woman was extremely worried, from what Shadow could see. And as his world disappeared, he felt his neck be pierced by four sharp things, and then he lost consciousness...


	2. Chapter 1, Where am I?

**Authors note: YOOOO! New chapter! Also, looking for a beta, pm me if interested!**

**So yeah, shadow wakes up. Also, I apologise if Seras is a little OOC but what can you do?**

**AAAAAANNNYYYWAAAY! Please read and review!**

**ALSO, forgot to do this;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or its merchandise, or its characters and settings. I do however own the character of Shadow and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Shadow awoke with a start and sighed in relief when he realised he was staring at a ceiling and laying in a bed, _ /__**Quite a comfortable bed too, heh, I knew my new bed would be even more comfy to sleep on than sit/ **_He heard his inner self say, his annoying, loud, and hormonal inner self.

"So it was just a dream..." He muttered to himself softly. However, just as he did say that, he realised that the ceiling above him wasn't his own, and as his mind was rattling thoughts around;

"May I ask what it was about?" He heard a woman say from beside him, a few feet away from him to the left, he assumed. So, slowly, he lifted his head and sat up to see that the room he was in was _definitely _not his own, it was a very subdued grey and it was bare with; only the bed he was currently in, a cabinet in the corner, and a desk in the other. Catching his thoughts drift to wondering where- _**/The hell/**_ -he was, he quickly remembered why he sat up in the first place and whipped his head to the left.

Surely enough, there sat on a wooden chair, a woman. _**/A hot woman at that! Whoop!/ **_He scowled at his inner self for being perverted and went back to observing,- _**/Ogling!/ **_- the beautiful woman. She had short blonde hair that just about reached her shoulders at the back and her fringe covering her right eye, her eyes were a deep red and her face was soft and caring, but had an edge to it that most women didn't have, it said something akin to `don't mess with me` to Shadow, her skin was also unnaturally pale and it made him wonder if she was sick. Her uniform was- _**/HOLY HELL, HER TITS ARE HUGE!/**_- skin tight and multiple different shades of red, with a- _**/VERY!/ **_-short skirt and thigh high red stockings which had holes in at the top. And, yes, she had a... generous breast size... With a strange crest which looked like a shield on the left side. Her right sleeve was rolled up to just below her shoulder and she had a white glove on. Her left arm- _**/WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER ARM!?/ **_-was not there, Shadow noticed, and was replaced by a large, black and orange mass of darkness, which was freely waving about like a whip with a sharp, arrowhead shaped tip.

Noticing his stare at her arm she smiled and said in a calm, almost motherly, slightly reverberating voice. "Are you okay? You seem... Scared."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the woman and realised he hadn't kept his mask of cool, calm, collectivity he usually had, letting his emotions run free around his face. However, now he had it back and just stared with a raised eyebrow at her.

"You'd think that'd be obvious, new surroundings, someone I don't know five feet away from the bed I just woke up in. Who,by the way, just so happens to have a mass of darkness for an arm. Yeah, pretty terrified." He replied in a cool, calm and slightly irritated voice, hoping to get across that what he just said was obvious and that he really didn't have to say it, but did anyway.

"Oh, yeah. I was pretty scared the first time I woke up here too." She replied with a bight smile, showing off her pearly white teeth and... _**/FANGS!/**_.

_'Probably took my tone of voice as a mask of fear... Half true` _He thought to himself and only half paid attention to his panicking and screaming inner self.

"So, how's it feel being dead?" She asked nonchalantly, like it was something you asked every person you meet.

"Pardon? Wh-What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown, and a slight tone of fear in his obviously quivering voice.

She snickered and pointed down to his stomach, and he looked down, seeing a gaping hole where it should have been. His eyes bugged out of his skull and...

Lets just say the screams kept everyone up for about five hours before the gentle sound of snoring could be heard from Shadow's room.

* * *

**So, what did you think? TELL ME! I DEMAND IT! Ahem, so yeah! Reviews = happy writer. Happy writer = Faster writing. SEE YOU! :D *starts singing Elvis as I ride off on a motorbike***


	3. Chapter 2, Nazi?

**Author's note: BAMF! Neeeeeew chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one, I like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or its merchandise, characters and settings. I do however own the character of Shadow and the plot for this story.**

* * *

The next morning Shadow got a good look at himself in the mirror for a good reason; a new uniform- _**/Daaaaaaamn! I still look smoking hawt!/ **_- And sure enough, yes, he did still look as good as the day before,

"Is it really any suprrise that I still look good?" He said to himself proudly, all the while admiring himself in the mirror.

Shadow _was _on the more attractive side of his age group, standing at 4'2" and weighing in about 57.32lb, he had neck length black hair with a red streak in the middle, pointing into his nose length fringe and widening to take up half his head from the middle at the back, he had beautiful deep blue eyes that held all emotion he refused to show. But something extremely different about Shadow is that... _**/Yep they're still there./ **_He had, cat ears and two fluffy tails that almost looked more like a fox's, but they were too long and he wasn't a kitsune so, yeah. His ears and tail followed the same colour scheme as his hair, black with a red streak, pointing at the tips of his ears and tails. The only thing that didn't look as good as usual was his attire; A horrifically yellow button up shirt, with a white under-shirt and the crest that was on the woman's uniform also stiched onto his left breast- _**/Heh, breasts./ **_-pocket. The trousers weren't any better either, they were an uncomfortable material, almost like a mixture of jeans and actual formal trousers, also horrifically yellow and even had the crest on his back pocket! He also had ankle high brown combat boots, which didn't bother him that much at all.

"It's just so... _Yellow_!" HE emphasised the last word by flailing his arms in the direction of his uniform in the mirror, although no one was around to see it...

"It was either that or-" The woman from before, whom he now knew was named Seras Victoria, stopped mid sentence in favour of gasping, squealing and clasping her hands together in front of her mouth, before jumping on Shadow screaming;

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO CUTE!" But before Shadow could even begin thinking what the hell she was even screaming about, his inner self sighed.

_**/You forgot to hide the ears and tails again, you idiotic fool!/**_

_`No bloody way, I could've sworn the hat was back on!`_

_**/Yes, bloody way, you forgot... You are such a tart sometimes, you know that?/**_

_`Yeah, well you're a wanker!`_ Before his inner self could retort again, he pushed it to the innards of his mind. All the while through his mental debate, Seras was still going crazy over his ears, constantly saying things like 'so cute!' or 'I'm totally taking a picture' But then she suddenly stopped and thought before jumping away.

"Wait a minute... The only other catboy I've ever seen was... That Nazi messenger boy!" She suddenly pointed and glared at Shadow, hard, deep, and menacing. Then he registered just what she had said,

"Nazi! What the hell! I'm no Nazi, woman! I'm a British protestant, just like you are- ARE YOU INSANE!" The last bit was particularly loud because at that point Seras had pinned him against the wall with her- _**/Creepy! Scary! SCARED!/ **_-darkness arm and was growling at him,

"Shut up, you're too loud- Wait, not a Nazi?" The reverberating effect of her voice was extremely more evident and her voice was cold and uncaring, until she asked the question, at which point her voice returned to 'normal' (If anything that woman did could be considered normal. It was almost like she had split personalities or something!).

"Yeah, not a Nazi! I mean, come on! I already said I'd join your little Hellsing organization! So don't you dare ANTAGONISE ME! JUST BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT!" He constantly balled his fists at the side as if wanting to hit the woman in front of him, but decided against being headless.

Seras didn't know what to think about the kid in front of her, she saw him as a sort of son, and also as a student, understandable as she is the one that turned him, but right now, she was ashamed at herself for thinking for one second that this boy was against her

"I- I'm sorry..." She mumbled before letting him go, wait, why was she apologising? She had nothing to be sorry for! Yeah, she had accused him of something on a limb and been wrong, but she had a legitimate reason to be concerned! However, she still felt the need to apologise to the boy.

"It's alright, you had good reason if the only other catboy you've seen was a Nazi experiment. People have always made me the bad guy cause of my ears...S-So, I'm sorry too, M-Master." He said with one of his blindingly bright smiles and gave Seras a quick hug, which she gladly returned.

Once they had pulled away, Seras remembered something important;

"We have to go see Sir Integra for your first mission!" She jumped up, gravved Shadow by the arm and went to run out the door. But before she could, Shadow wrenched his arm away.

"Wait... MISSION!?"

_**/Wait... MISSION!?/**_

Both he and his inner self said at the same time, before Shadow's eyes lit up and his lips curved upwards in a gleeful smile.

Seras had never seen anyone leave a room quicker.

* * *

**Yeah, hoped you enjoyed that one! PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Shadow: No one will review, and we both know that.**

**Me: YOU REALLY WANT TO MESS WITH YOUR CREATOR!?**

**Shadow: Uhhh... *backs into a corner***

**Me: *throws him out the window* For that, he's being abused next chapter...**

**SO YEAH! Please reveiw! Oh, and don't forget to follow/favourite if you really like the story :D**

***Rides off on a motor bike to Dragonforce***


	4. CONTEST

**Contest, contest, contest!**

**I would like YOU, yes you, the one reading this. To send me a drawing of shadow! WOO! The winner will get an honourable mention in my story, AND, the cover image will be that drawing. You can draw it however you want, pencil, using the computer, or whatever. And make sure the subject is something like; Contest: Shadow drawing or something.**

**Send it to me at my email: (FF is being stupid, it's; baby - smut at hotmail . co .uk (That's a dash, not an underscore))**

**ALSO, looking for a troll check, as i am deathly scared of anything, once again, mail me if interested.**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!**


	5. Chapter 3, Vamp-napped?

**Author's note: New chapter! YAAAAY! You're all gonna hate me at the end of this one.**

**Shadow: You weren't joking when you said 'punish'**

**Me: No, now shut up and go back to being hospitalised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or its characters, settings, or merchandise. I do however own the character of Shadow, our mystery character, and the plot this story.**

**Please read and review! :D**

* * *

Seras sighed, she _really _wanted to hit Shadow right now. Like, she _**REALLY **_wanted to pummel Shadow into the floor!

_'Who does that!? Just suddenly running off like that!' _She fumed to no one in particular in her mind. Almost expecting an answer, but remembered that the belovéd voice of her captain had long since faded into her subconscious.

Sighing again, Seras began a deliberately slow walk to Integra's office. She took the time to admire (For the 1000th time) the marble of the hallway floors, and the wood of the handrails that had been put in for Integra due to her old age.

However, about 10 minutes into her usual 30 minute walk, she heard her new servant's scream ring through the entire mansion,

"Shadow!" She instantly ran straight to Integra's office to see the doors closed. Quickly, she threw them open, and the sight would not leave her mind very soon.

There on the desk, lay Integra's grey suit, stained with blood, as were the walls. And next to the suit was a note, and written in elegant handwriting, read;

_`Dear Hellsing operatives,_

_We have killed your "Brilliant" master Integra Hellsing, and have taken your new pet._

_If ever you wish to see your new pet and justice done, then solve the riddle with which we have come._

_Here it is; Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?_

_Solve that, and find us._

_We're waiting for you!_

_Love, "Whiskers"`_

Seras was furious, no she was numb. Numb with wrath, not rage, not anger, not fury, _**WRATH!**_

She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. The servants gathered at the door and still she screamed. Until finally, she spoke, although she was shouting, it was better than screaming.

"HOW _**DARE **_THEY! I WILL FIND THEM, AND KILL, KILL, _**KILL!**_" And with that, she was gone. Gone to god knows where, but still, she was gone.

After getting over the initial shock, and horrific ear and headache. The servants all sighed in unison, this was going to be a long and tedious month.

_**(Three weeks later - Shadow's Point of View)**_

Shadow woke and saw nothing but darkness, for the... Whatever, it was a large amount of times that he had awoken to darkness, and had lost count at the end of the first week.

Yet, still, he remembered the first day here vividly.

_/Flashback/_

Shadow was scared, and terribly worried, when he heard his master's screams, even though he and his captor were about five miles away by now, he still heard it perfectly.

_'She sounds horrible. Her voice should not be so wrathful.' _ He thought to his inner self who, for the first time in about two years, replied... _Quietly._

_**/Yeah. She must be horrified./**_

_'Would you not be? Finding your master's bloodstained clothes, and a note saying your newest friend, and servant, has been taken. Would you not be horrified, angry and worried?'_

_**/Yeah, I guess you're right... HEH! Maybe we should get away from here and stop her worrying, eh?/**_

_'Can't, he put our arms into power-draining cuffs, remember?'_

_**/Oh yeah... Whoops I forgot./ **_His inner self scratched the back of his neck and smiled at Shadow. To which he snorted.

_'Dolt.'_

_**/Idiot./**_

_'Bastard.'_

_**/I know you are./ **_And with that childish retort, he was gone into the back of Shadow's mind.

"WANKER!" He yelled aloud, trying to vent some of his anger.

"What!?" The driver of the car that they were in, also his captor, shouted back to him.

"Not you, bastard. I was yelling at the voice in my head."

The car instantly screeched to a halt and the driver looked back at Shadow with a pure look of 'WTF did you just say?', and then spoke with a smirk;

"I knew it. They did tell me to 'expect anything from the new boy' And so I thought they were saying you'd be a little crazy. I was expecting a little more of a fight though." He scoffed and turned back to the road, driving on.

Shadow fumed inside his head- _**/YES, you did. I WAS HIDING IN A PILLOW FORT, IN YOUR MIND!/ **__'DUDE, You interrupted the flashback!' __**/Oh, sorry.../**_- And, yeah, his inner self had to hide.

How DARE this insignificant, albeit stronger than him at current, BUT still insignificant vampire call him crazy! HE WAS NOT CRAZY!

_**/Uhh, yeah, you are./**_

_'BUGGEROFFYOULITTLEIDIOTICFIGUREOFMYIMAGINATIONTHA TREPRESENTSMYINNERTURMOIL I'M NOT CRAZY!'_

It was then that the car decided to stop. Outside a warehouse in the middle of the forest.

_**/Great, so we've been kidnapped and now they're probably gonna torture us, rape us, and give us the minimum amount of blood required to stay alive and then shut us in a cell until they can rape and torture us again./**_

_'Really, you thi-' _Shadow's thoughts were cut off by a club to the head, and then he was drifted off into the bliss of unconsciousness that he had become so acquainted with.

_/End Flashback/_

However, Shadow's inner self had been right. That was exactly what 'they' did. Now, Shadow didn't know who 'they' were, as any confrontation was done blindfolded. But he could tell they were all male, by their voices, and by the... intimacy of the kidnapping. But, yes, they tortured, whipped, raped and kept Shadow barely alive for however long now.

Shadow was just about ready to go back to sleep when the door to his cell burst open.

_'Great, they're back-'_

_**/WAIT, is that-/**_

"Master?" Shadow called out to the woman stood gaping in the door, he must have looked a right mess, who had her eyes set right into his.

"Shadow!" She called out before hugging him tight...

_**/Three. Two. One./**_

"What is this horrific sticky- OH MY GOD!" Seras instantly broke down into tears, dropping to her knees and repeatedly apologising to Shadow.

"I-It's okay, I'm still here, aren't I?" It was barely a whisper, but Seras heard it, and turned to her servant again.

That was when she finally screamed.

* * *

**YEP, I killed Integra before we met her! *hides in pillow fort with 'Inner self'* COME AT ME BRO!**

**SO yeah, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter! The three weeks will be viewed from SERAS' Point of View, as I HAVE NEVER written anything sexual, and probably never will.**

**SO YEAH! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! *loads pillow fort onto friends truck and is driven off to Bon Jovi***


	6. Chapter 4, FIGHT!

**Authors note: HEY GUYS! Sorry this one took so long! I've been a little busy, but here it is! :D**

**ENJOY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, it's characters, settings or merchandise. I do however own the OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Shadow stood in the club, looking through the raving crowd on the dance floor, enraged by the fact that he had been given _this _mission of all things. He didn't even like formal parties!

_**/How the hell does she expect us to be comfortable in here!? This is so unfair!/ **_His inner self had been ranting and raging ever since he had stepped into the club, and now, Shadow was tired of it, so he told his inner self the same thing Seras had told him when he complained;

_'Quote; "Life's unfair, sometimes you are put into situations that are difficult for you, and you just have to deal with it." End quote.'_

_**/Fuck you./**_

_'Hmm... I'd have to say no to that, I'm not vain enough'_

_**/I hate you/**_

_'I know, I love you too'_

_**/... Go find a girlfriend, get laid, AND GROW UP!/**_

Shadow scoffed and pushed his inner self deep into his mind. He may have been innocent once, but being locked in a warehouse and continually raped will do stuff to you.

_**/Yeah, we couldn't walk for days. Damn, it's still sore./**_

_'I thought I told you to bugger off.../_

_**/I thought I told you that I'll always be here. No matter how hard you try to get rid of me./**_

_'Just... Go away'_

_**/FIIIIINE, I'll be in the back if you need me./**_

Shadow caught himself growling, and getting stares from the others at the bar, he quickly shot them a smile and went back to his thoughts, deciding to focus on the objective of the 'mission';

It was simple, but hard at the same time: Get in, locate the vampire, terminate the vampire, get out, get back to the manor.

However, it was still in a nightclub, A FUCKING NIGHTCLUB! A place only open at night, and on top of that, it was the most popular club in town. OF COURSE IT WOULD BE HARD TO GET THAT FUCKER! It was the perfect place for a vampire to hide. And get a meal, no one, not even friends, in a drunken state, would notice someone vanish. And when they did, it would be too late.

_'So they sent me, a weak new vampire, to kill this guy and his probable army of ghouls!'_

_**/Yup, however, you and I both know we could easily take a regular vampire, and an army of ghouls! With our feet tied!/ **_

His inner self was right, they had gotten a lot stronger since '_The incident'_ As they had taken to calling it.

It was then that the entire club started screaming, and Shadow shot into high alert, quickly scanning the now frightened crowd for a vampire, but found none.

That was until he saw a young woman standing in the centre of the dance floor with a huge smirk on her face, and a- _**/HOLY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WE'RE DOOMED!/ **_-HUGE army of ghouls and other vampires.

The woman standing there was dressed in a red party dress and had, you guessed it, a HUGE PAIR OF BREASTS!

_**/GOD DAMN IT, WE WERE BORN INTO THE WRONG PART OF LONDON, ALL THE WOMEN HERE HAVE HUGE KNOCKERS!/**_

_'I don't care how much I've changed, you're still the master pervert here.'_

And she was wearing red high heels, with blue socks that were easily visible, and clashed horribly with the rest of her outfit, which was red, red _eyes_, red make-up, and...

"BLUE LIPSTICK, SERIOUSLY!? Do you know how much that clashes!? It looks horrid!" Shadow shouted at the woman who instantly turned to him and looked like he had just insulted her, her family, her friends, and her dead hamster.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you little cunt!?" She growled out and snapped her fingers, causing the ghouls to all charge at Shadow, mouths wide open and looking very hungry.

Shadow smirked, and giggled like a schoolgirl, a schoolgirl who had just seen her crush naked.

_'THIS, is going to be fun!' _He thought with glee as the first ghoul reached him and suddenly burst into flame, Shadow still standing there, giggling all the while.

The next fifteen ghouls fell into pieces and Shadow's laughter increased from giggling to chuckling.

The next thirty or so we're squished by a giant rock and Shadow's laughter increased further.

The next group that went to attack were drenched with water and zapped by around 10,000 volts of electricity, you can probably guess what happened next. By this point Shadow was all out cackling evily and grinning madly at his prey;

"An entire army to destroy, how fuuuuuuun!" Shadow screamed before launching through the army, ghouls falling left, right and centre. Exploding, being zapped, bursting into flame, being assaulted by rocks, or just simply being dismembered.

Soon the army of around 500 ghouls were but a pile at the young boys feet and only two remained. They tried to run, but were cut short when Shadow appeared behind them and crushed their heads with his hands.

Shadow looked up from his position and was left looking like a crucifix of death, his hair covering one eye, the other one shining proud and blue, his arms outstretched to where the two cowardly ghouls heads once were, and grinning crazily. And covered in blood, a lot of it.

"Is that it?" He asked, slightly disappointed. "Cause those were some seriously weak ghouls."

The vampire woman smirked and looked at Shadow, impressed. "Heh, you got skill kid, I'll give you that!" She then turned to the other vampires and shouted at them;

"NOW, KILL THE KID WHILE I REPORT TO THE BOSS!" And with that, she was gone. The vampires all collectively gulped and looked at Shadow, who still hung in the same position he had been in, looking on with a bored expression.

That was when one stepped forward, a young man, no older than nineteen it seemed. He had a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones that had headphones on, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black Nike trainers. His honey coloured hair was short and came to just above his ears, he had green eyes, and blue studs in each ear.

"Fine, I can take this kid." He said with a smirk, obviously not having seen the battle that just occurred.

"So, you're my opponent, eh? I was expecting more, but... I guess you'll do. What's your name?" Shadow said, looking slightly disappointed, but then he smiled and moved his hand to shake.

"Heh, my name is Daniel, yours?" The young man said in a friendly tone and shook hands firmly with Shadow, who replied in a similar tone;

"Shadow, I look forward to fighting you." He then looked around to see all the other vampires gone, and jumped back from the man, getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, as do I" Daniel laughed out before quickly getting into a stance of his own, matching Shadow in distance from where they once stood in the middle of the room.

And just like that, they were off. One second they were standing there, looking at each other, and the next? They weren't.

Without saying a word to each other, they both leapt into the air toward their opponent and clashed heads, causing both of them to fall to the ground and then jump back up just as quick as they both fell.

Shadow stared for a few seconds, seemingly taking in the man before him, then smirked and went to punch Daniel in the face, but was easily dodged, and quickly sent flying into a mirror wall by a kick to the gut. Seeing an opportunity to strike, Daniel went straight for the boy and repeatedly punched him into the wall, breaking through into the storeroom, which was filled with alcohol of all kind.

Shadow looked around at the alcohol and spotted a bottle of red wine, grabbing it, he threw back almost the entire bottle in one go and then fell over, unconscious.

Daniel just stood there dumbfounded before face palming at the stupidity he had just seen. Little did he know, that palm on his face would make him not see the smirk, advance, and jab of the small boy in front of him.

So when Shadow hit, both knew it was over because of the smirk Shadow wore. and then he spoke;

"Well, I guess you're not really motivated to fight me as an enemy. So, hows about we become friends and rivals?" Shadow asked, and sounded almost proud.

"Yes, anything to get away from them!" Was the almost immediate reply, and Shadow chuckled before throwing an arm around the young man's shoulder.

"Well then. I reckon we'll be great friends! You seem like someone who respects everyone until they are proven to be unworthy, friend or foe. I like that." And with that, they both left the now destroyed nightclub, and ran toward the manor.

Seras felt both a shiver down her spine and a warm feeling by her heart at that very moment.

* * *

**WELL, HOW WAS IT?! It was my first time writing any action sequence, and I need to know how it went!**

**ALSO, yes Daniel is a new character. He will be referred to as Danny or Dan from now on, but that is his name.**

**SO, What did you think, eh?**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! SEE YOU THEN!**


End file.
